Perfect Man? Pervert Man
by zelochest
Summary: "Oh Kim Taehyung, kau benar ingin berhenti, atau malah memohon untuk disetubuhi oleh Jeon Jungkook dengan liar?" A Pervert story of KookV, Jungkook x Taehyung / V. Alternate Universe KookV seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung boy x boy Yaoi MATURE CONTENT! PWP


**Perfect Man? _Pervert Man_.**

Author : fyeahjunhong

Genre : Romance? PWP?

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milik saya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya. Sedikit terinspirasi dari fancam BTS covering Perfect Man bagian Jimin dan Jungkook focus serta selca Jungkook/?

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | seme!Jungkook x uke!Taehyung | boy x boy | Yaoi | MATURE CONTENT! | Kalau kalian menemukan FF ini REMAKE jan dibilang plagiat karna author nya masih satu orang juga -_-

Start Story !

Jungkook merenggang kan dasinya, membuka satu kancing paling atas dan mengambil minuman di kulkas, ia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah, sepertinya pekerjaan di kantor hari ini cukup banyak.

"Oh astaga Jeon Jungkook!"Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook di depannya.

Sejak tadi ia sendiri dirumah, tiba tiba ada Jungkook.

"Kenapa Tae?"Tanyanya santai, meletakkan gelas minumnya dan menarik dasinya hingga lepas.

Menggeleng pelan sambil mengurut dadanya,

"bukannya hari ini lembur?"

Jungkook menggeleng, membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis itu. "Tidak jadi, sajangnim memberikan ku waktu istirahat."Jawab Jungkook, melempar bajunya ke keranjang kain kotor.

Taehyung membawakannya handuk, dan mendorong pria itu ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang mandi, kau bau."Taehyung menutup hidungnya, seakan akan Jungkook adalah yang paling bau.

"Hey, bahkan keringat ku wangi-"

"Tidak ada keringat yang wangi dan segera mandi atau kau tidak ku beri makan Jeon!"Taehyung mendorong pria itu masuk kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Pria itu pasrah tapi tak rela bersegera mandi.

Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi favoritnya saat Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan terlihat sudah tampan. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang duduk menatap televisi dengan serius tanpa mempedulikannya.

Bahkan mempedulikan diri sendiri.

Tidak tau salah siapa, entah mata Jungkook,

Atau,

Memang kerah baju Taehyung yang terbuka menggoda dan mengundang monster bernama nafsu milik Jungkook untuk keluar.

Sudah lama mereka tidak saling menjatahi.

Apalagi yang kau tunggu Jungkook? Serang.

Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung, menepuk paha Taehyung pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar"

Dalam artian lain.

"Oh, ayo makan" Taehyung mendahului Jungkook berdiri, berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tunggu, tae"

"Ap-" tanpa aba aba, Jungkook menahan tangan taehyung, menariknya dan memeluknya. Dengan cepat mencium bibir Taehyung sembari melumat bibir tersebut kasar, penuh nafsu dan basah. Taehyung bahkan sempat tersedak, namun tetap menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh lelaki berumur dua tahun dibawahnya tersebut.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju kamar tanpa melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Tubuh itu terhempas ke ranjang, satu sama lain tanpa ampun menarik kain yang menutupi kulit kulit mereka untuk bersentuhan hingga panas menguasai mereka.

Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan Jungkook di mulai dari pipi, beralih ke leher dan berhenti sebentar untuk menciptakan bekas bukti kepemilikan penuh Jungkook atas Taehyung yang tidak lupa diiringi desahan demi desahan Taehyung. Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanannya menjelajahi tubuh lelaki di bawahnya itu. Mengukungnya dengan kedua lengan perkasa Jungkook, mencium dan menyiptakan perasaan layaknya beribu kupu-kupu sedang menggelitiki perut Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesis, ini terlalu nikmat untuk ia cegah. Dan satu hal yang ia benar benar ingat atas sentuhan Jungkook di kulitnya adalah.

Taehyung merindukan sentuhan pemuda tampan itu,

Taehyung merindukan dirinya yang tak mampu berkata kata apapun selain mendesah dibawah pesona Jeon Jungkook,

Taehyung merindukan bagaimana...

"AHH!"

Pria itu benar benar mampu membuatnya merinding, merasakan kenikmatan dan tentu saja merasakan dicintai secara penuh oleh Jungkook.

Walau pria itu terkadang kasar saat bercinta-

Keluar, masuk.

Lidah itu menjilat bagian taehyung penuh nafsu. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan, membuat Taehyung terpekik pelan dan Jungkook tersenyum puas.

Taehyung akan sampai.

Perutnya semakin terasa digelitik, tubuh bawahnya terasa bereaksi lebih terhadap mulut Jungkook. Setidaknya itulah yang membuat dirinya menyimpulkan secara cepat bahwa ia akan mengalami puncaknya. Taehyung mendorong kepala Jungkook, mengelus surainya dan mencengkramnya pelan tetapi bermakna sensual dan penuh kenikmatan. Meminta Jungkook untuk lebih dalam lagi, mengulum miliknya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak mengindahkan keinginan Taehyung. Ia menarik kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari Taehyung dan tersenyum- tidak, Jungkook menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengisi kekosonganmu."Seakan Jungkook tau Taehyung akan protes, ia sudah menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

Walau dibalik selimut, terasa dengan jelas setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook melalui tubuh bawahnya menuju kekosongan itu. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah kaki Taehyung, dan tanpa perlu melihat, mengarahkan dirinya yang telah berdiri sempurna, memasuki tubuh Taehyung.

Perlahan, diringi desahan dan desisan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan Taehyung.

"Jungkook- aku rasa aku tak sanggup. K-kau terlalu besar"

Oh Kim Taehyung, kau benar ingin berhenti,

atau malah memohon untuk disetubuhi oleh Jeon Jungkook dengan liar?

Jungkook menggeram, memejamkan matanya. Perkataan Taehyung tadi ia anggap permintaan dan permohonan Taehyung untuk diisi dengan cepat dan kasar.

Jungkook mendorong masuk dirinya memenuhi Taehyung. Taehyung meringis mencengkram seprainya. Jungkook benar benar besar didalamnya.

"Jeon"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menatap Taehyung, matanya terlihat menahan nafsu yang memuncak di tubuh bawahnya yang terjepit oleh Taehyung.

"Bergerak lah"

Taehyung sudah mengizinkannya untuk menghujamkan miliknya tanpa ampun disana.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook menarik keluar dirinya dan kembali menghentak masuk ke dalam Taehyung.

"Ya Tuhan- J-jungkook-"

Tak jelas Taehyung mengumpat atau bersyukur, yang pasti ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan -coret- betapa nikmatnya Jungkook yang keluar masuk dalam dirinya. Menguasai dan dikuasai Jungkook.

Selimut itu bahkan sudah menyerah pada pergulatan panas Jungkook dan Taehyung, memilih untuk merosot hingga hanya menutupi bagian intim mereka. Jungkook diatas Taehyung, menguasainya dengan mengukungkan kedua lengannya disamping Taehyung, mendongak dan tersenyum tipis menikmati bagaimana sempitnya rectum Taehyung yang menjepit kejantanannya.

Ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan.

Peluh yang mengalir di punggung Jungkook dan diatas Taehyung membuktikan betapa panasnya pergulatan mereka, Jungkook masih belum berhenti. Mencari puncak kenikmatan atas dirinya dan Taehyung.

Menikmati kejantanan Jungkook di rectumnya, meremas seprai, mencakar punggung Jungkook atau mendesahkan nama Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya. Hanya itu yang mampu Taehyung lakukan. Menikmati bagaimana kejantanan Jungkook menyentuh dan bergesekan dengan dinding recktumnya dan menyentuh spotnya berulang kali.

Taehyung kali ini benar benar dipuncaknya.

"Jungkook-"

Belum sempat berkata kata, tubuh bawahnya sudah bertindak terlebih dahulu sehingga hanya desahan yang lagi lagi mampu ia keluarkan.

"Aakh-"Taehyung benar benar dipuncaknya.

Jungkook menghujamkan miliknya tanpa ampun, hingga dirasa apa yang ia tuju akan segera tercapai.

Taehyung tau, ia dapat merasakan Jungkook yang semakin membesar didalam sana. Tak mau mengalah, Taehyung mengangkat pinggangnya, membuat Jungkook lebih leluasa memasukinya tanpa ampun.

"Jungkook-!"

Taehyung sampai, cairan percintaannya menembak perut Jungkook yang tak mengizinkannya merasakan klimaks dan tetap terus dengan kegiatan 'mari-menghancurkan-recktum-jeon-coret-kim-taehyung'

Lelaki itu mencapai puncaknya. Menyemburkan benih-benih percintaannya di dalam Taehyung. Jungkook mendesah menikmati puncaknya dan masih mendorong kejantanannya masuk.

Dulu Taehyung pernah bertanya, mengapa Jungkook masih melakukannya (menggerakan tubuhnya) padahal ia sudah sampai.

Jungkook hanya menjawab;

"Aku tak mau ada yang keluar, semua cairan ku harus memenuhi dirimu"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan, terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan Jungkook.

(Terlihat) Polos, masih menyukai makanan manis, terkadang masih kekanakan,

Tapi mampu membuatnya mendesah tanpa ampun di ranjang, jangan lupa dibawah kontrol Jungkook.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Taehyung, menarik selimut naik menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Tidur sebelum aku kembali mengisi mu hyung."

Taehyung memilih diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan memejamkan matanya. Walau terlihat jelas semu diwajahnya.

END

MWAHAHAH AKHIRNYA

Terimakasih untuk suga hyung yg menghapuskan writer block aku ;;_;;

Terimakasih untuk Jeon Jungkook yang memasuki mimpi dengan cuma pake selimut nutupin bagian anu.

Tiga hari tiga malam saya mimpi sampe akhirnya mutusin buat ngetik ini.

Saya gak tau dia maunya apa. Salahkan bisepnya.

HAHAHA

Aku baru di fandom ini, yang gila BTS x Taehyung uke (terutama kookv) juga suka Jimin seme x BTS uke,

silahkan temui aku di PM xD

EPILOG

Jungkook mendesah, sedikit mendorong pinggulnya. Taehyung begitu menggoda pikirnya. Dengan choker di leher beserta bando telinga kucingnya. Berada di atas Jungkook, mengerang menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Gyahh-!"

Such a naughty cat.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir dengan senyum persegi itu bersamaan dengan hentakan demi hentakan bokongnya yang terisi kejantanan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-hh"

Matanya sayu, menatap Jungkook yang masih menikmati service yang jarang -bahkan tidak pernah- ia dapatkan.

Apa ia bermimpi? Entahlah, sepertinya ia. Tapi ia tidak perduli.

Taehyung yang bertindak, mulai dari awal menggodanya hingga ia sampai di-

"Ah-"

Tidak tidak, tunggu. Sensasi kenikmatan itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Jungkook terbangun dan segera duduk. Menatap Taehyung yang menyeringai bergantian dengan penisnya yang tegang.

Ide pintar -menurut pemikiran taehyung- membangunkan Jungkook dengan cara baru,

mengulum Jeon Jungkook kecil.

"Tae, kau-"

"Sudah bisa bangun sleepyhead mesum? kalau aku tidak berhenti mengulum penismu pasti kau tak akan bangun"ujar Taehyung santai, bahkan sambil tersenyum. Morning dirty talk eoh?

"What the heck, Jeon Taehyung"umpat Jungkook.

Oh Taehyung, terkadang pikiran pintar mu harus diasah lagi. Jungkook sekarang sudah menatapnya penuh nafsu, seakan ingin memakannya hidup hidup, detik itu juga.

"Mengerjaiku atau menggodaku, Jeon Taehyung?"

Senyum Taehyung menghilang, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berangsur turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak Jungkook- aku- gyaaah!"

Terlambat, Jungkook lebih dulu menangkapnya.

Dan pagi itu, mereka kembali mengulangi aktifitasnya bahkan ranjang pun berderit menyaksikan keganasan Jungkook pagi itu.

 **END!**

Sampai jumpa xD

PS; hargai karyaku dengan tidak plagiat dan review sepertinya cukup :3 terimakasih ! /bow/


End file.
